Manchester City
Manchester City are an English professional football club in Etihas Campus, Manchester that competes in the Premier League. Founded in 1894, the club home ground since then has been City of Manchester. Players First team squad Out on loan Player of the Year | | | | | | |} Notable managers For more details on this topic, see List of Manchester City managers. The following managers won at least one trophy when in charge of Manchester City: Management team * Premier League In the regular of Manchester City competition in league. They use a 4-1-4-1 for formation the tactics. * UEFA Champions League Everytime Manchester City use this formation for compete in UEFA. They use a 4-2-3-1 balanced. * EFL Cup & FA Cup Manchester City use a 4-2-3-1 balanced, it's same formation for the UEFA. Stadium Manchester City's stadium is the City of Manchester Stadium, also known as Eastlands and the Etihad Stadium since July 2011 because of sponsorship commitments. The stadium is situated in East Manchester and is part of a 200-year operating leasefrom Manchester City Council after the 2002 Commonwealth Games. The stadium has been City's home since the end of the 2002–03 season, when the club moved from Maine Road. Before moving to the stadium, Manchester City spent in excess of £30 million to convert it to football use. The field of play was lowered by several metres, adding another tier of seating around the entire pitch. A new North Stand was also built. a 7,000 seat third tier on the South Stand was completed, in time for the start of the 2015–16 football season. Current capacity stands at 55,097. A North Stand third tier has planning approval and work on it is expected to begin by 2017, increasing capacity to around 61,000. Manchester City have used several grounds during their history: after playing home matches at five stadiums between 1880 and 1887, the club settled at Hyde Road Football Stadium, its home for 36 years. After a fire destroyed the Main Stand in 1920, the club started to seek a new site and moved to the 84-000 capacity Maine Road three years later. Maine Road, nicknamed the "Wembley of the North" by its designers, hosted the largest-ever crowd at an English club ground when 84,569 attended an FA Cup tie against Stoke City on 3 March 1934. Though Maine Road was redeveloped several times over its 80-year lifespan, by 1995 its capacity was restricted to 32,000, prompting the search for a new ground which culminated in the move to the City of Manchester Stadium in 2003. Honours Domestic Leagues * First Division/Premier League ** Winners (4): 1936–37, 1967–68, 2011–12, 2013–14 * Second Division/First Division ** Winners (7): 1898–99, 1902–03, 1909–10, 1927–28, 1946–47, 1965–66,2001–02 * Third Division Play-offs ** Winners (1): 1998–99 Cups * FA Cup ** Winners (5): 1903–04, 1933–34, 1955–56, 1968–69, 2010–11 * Football League Cup ** Winners (4): 1969–70, 1975–76, 2013–14, 2015–16 * FA Community Shield ** Winners (4): 1937, 1968, 1972, 2012 European * UEFA Cup Winners' Cup ** Winners (1): 1969–70 Doubles * 1969–70: League Cup and UEFA Cup Winners' Cup * 2013–14: League and League Cup References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manchester_City_F.C. https://www.mancity.com/